<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Doppelgänger, You Pale Companion by Mx_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205954">You Doppelgänger, You Pale Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Dragon/pseuds/Mx_Dragon'>Mx_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reversed Sun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Emotional Manipulation, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Dragon/pseuds/Mx_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker asks a Tatsuya for a favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosu Jun/Sudou Tatsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reversed Sun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Doppelgänger, You Pale Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought too hard about "The Exalted One's face beneath the mask is as beautiful as a goddess!” and plummeted straight to the depths of rarepair hell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">After receiving their latest orders, the executives of the Masked Circle were dismissed with a nod. But as they turned to leave the abandoned warehouse, Joker stopped one of them: “King Leo.” He gestured to the bare floor in front of his chair. “Please sit. I'd like a word.”</p><p class="western">Queen Aquarius and Prince Taurus kept walking, and within a few heartbeats, so did Lady Scorpio; only Ixquic looked back in curiosity until Scorpio ushered her away. A little warily, Leo came forward and knelt <em> seiza </em> at Joker's feet. “Have I done something to offend you?” he asked as the others' footsteps faded down the hallway.</p><p class="western">“No, King Leo. Quite the opposite.” Joker let his horned head tilt slightly to one side. From Leo's perspective, gazing up at his master, Joker's painted smile looked almost beatific. “You've been most diligent in carrying out my will. The bombings you orchestrated have kept our enemies busy—and spreading rumors of our power wherever they investigate, digging their own graves. You've kept Ixquic in line and made good use of her enthusiasm. Overall, you have proven your devotion in countless ways.” Leo blinked when Joker leaned forward to gently take hold of his chin. “I am thankful for all of my followers, but you are special to me.”</p><p class="western">Leo shivered—partly at the praise, partly at the gloved thumb that stole under his mask to rub along his jaw. “Thank you. I believe wholeheartedly in...” <em> You. </em> “In the Masked Circle.”</p><p class="western">And how could he not believe? It had been he himself who first heard the whispers of Maian prophecy, encouraged and guided by Akinari Kashihara. Something about Joker almost reminded Leo of his old mentor—while something else, some resonance behind Joker's words, reminded him of the alien voices themselves.</p><p class="western">“In that, I have no doubt,” Joker replied. “But you have gone above and beyond the call of duty. Was it solely for the sake of our cause? Or a more...personal attachment?”</p><p class="western">Leo shook his head just a touch frantically. Where were these questions headed and how much trouble was he in? Despite how feather-light it was, Joker's touch was making it hard to think coherently. “I promise my loyalties aren't divided. Nothing we've achieved would have been possible without you.”</p><p class="western">Joker cocked his head to the other side, as if scrutinizing Leo's expression straight through his mask. For all Leo knew, he was capable of it. “Tell me: What would you do if I died? Or proved myself unworthy of fulfilling the prophecy?”</p><p class="western">“That's impossible.” Their future could not be turned aside; together they would work towards the Idealian paradise that awaited humanity's rebirth, after most were purged and the remainder underwent the next stage in human evolution.</p><p class="western">Joker's fingers flexed almost imperceptibly, brushing against his throat. “You will answer my question. If I could not, would you ever let someone else lead you?”</p><p class="western">“No, only you.” Leo couldn't have lied even if he'd wanted to. Just the thought of obeying a lesser being's orders—and all humans were lesser—made his hands itch for a lighter or a knife.</p><p class="western">“I see,” Joker murmured, evidently pleased.</p><p class="western">Was that affection in his voice, or just Leo's wishful thinking? Joker cupped his servant's rough, hollow cheek and Leo couldn't stop himself from leaning into his hand. <em> Yes, everything in me is all yours </em>.</p><p class="western">“So you really trust me that much...”</p><p class="western">“Of course,” Leo answered automatically. Now that Tatsuzou Sudou lay safely in his shallow grave, Leo would never bow his head to another human again, but Joker was worthy of his worship. He had pulled the thorn from Leo's paw and given him a new, glorious purpose, picking up right where Kashihara-sensei had left off—first the divination of the prophecy, then its fulfillment. Joker might as well ask if Leo trusted God.</p><p class="western">All that said, he still hadn't the slightest idea what point Joker was trying to make.</p><p class="western">“Then I have a favor to ask of you. As great as my powers have grown, as near as the Grand Cross draws, our apotheosis has not yet dawned. I am still human, and thus burdened by certain limitations. Such as the need for intimacy.” Joker's voice lowered to a dark, silky tone. “Am I making myself clear?”</p><p class="western">Leo's breath hitched. Was his master really suggesting what he thought? This was so...strange. The idea appealed—more than appealed, he had dreamed about this and denied it to himself in the morning—but now that it was reality, something didn't seem quite right about it. Enough to give him pause.</p><p class="western">Yet how could he refuse? After everything he'd just said, let alone everything Joker had done for him, he couldn't back down now.</p><p class="western">Into Leo's struggling silence, Joker added mildly, “If you don't think you can, that's all right.” A beat, letting the words prick at Leo's pride. “I can always ask another Mask.”</p><p class="western">A muscle ticked in Leo's jaw. Like hell he'd ever admit he wasn't up to any task Joker put to him. Like hell he'd step aside while someone else—someone <em> lesser </em>—touched his master. If this was what it took... “Of course I can,” Leo huffed. “You know I'd do anything for you.”</p><p class="western">“Oh? So eager to please. I knew you'd be the right one to ask.” With a final caress under Leo's chin, Joker reclined back, letting his knees fall open. “And not just because I've seen the way you stare at me.”</p><p class="western">Leo swallowed thickly. Apparently his fascination with Joker had been more obvious than he'd thought. But he was far too stunned to feel embarrassment. There was no mistaking what Joker wanted from him now. The bulge of his arousal showed clearly through his pants, already half-hard. From anticipation alone? He scarcely dared to believe that his master could get excited at the mere idea of him. Of touching him, using him...Leo felt a spark of heat.</p><p class="western">“If you would help me, take off your mask and come closer.”</p><p class="western">With only a little trepidation, Leo revealed his mutilated face and set his mask on the floor beside Joker's chair. He knelt up, fitting his chest between Joker's lean thighs, his arms resting to either side. Then he hesitated again. Where was he allowed to touch? Where did Joker <em> want </em> him to touch? As always, failure was unacceptable, and this time he had neither experience nor clear directives.</p><p class="western">He stiffened at the touch of Joker's hand on the top of his head. “Have you ever done this before?” Joker asked.</p><p class="western">Revolted, Leo almost jerked back in his hurry to answer. “No. I would never,” he growled. The idea of touching anyone else like this made him bare his teeth. “They're all unclean, unworthy...” And unsafe, though his pride and paranoia would never let him admit fear.</p><p class="western">“Calm yourself, my lion. I asked merely out of curiosity. I wouldn't have cared if you'd fucked half of Sumaru City...but I admit, I rather enjoy being uniquely privileged.” Joker started stroking his hair, slowly, almost idly. “You're like a wild creature.”</p><p class="western">Somewhat mollified, Leo lowered his head to rest on Joker's thigh. To the contrary, he felt downright tame at the moment. Even the normal background murmuring in his head had fallen silent at his master's touch. Yet he also hummed with electricity—not the manic energy he'd known all his life, but a craving that ached like fever under his skin. Even as he wanted to lie still and bask in his master's attention, he also wanted to obey, to please, to touch.</p><p class="western">He slipped one arm around Joker's back and nuzzled his clothed cock, feeling it twitch into full hardness against his lips. Slim fingers ran through his unkempt hair, as if to reward him, and he sighed. This petting felt...surprisingly good. And it felt better the more he relaxed into it.</p><p class="western">“Go on now.” Joker gripped his hair. Just for a moment, just tight enough to send a tiny shock down Leo's spine. “I know you won't disappoint me.”</p><p class="western">His lingering hesitance evaporated. Any further delay would be shameful cowardice. He may have lacked experience, but he was aware of the general idea, and he would be an attentive student of anything Joker wanted from him. He just had to forge ahead.</p><p class="western">Leo unzipped his master's pants and pulled out his cock. Holding the base with one hand, he licked one long stripe up the shaft. The faint musky taste wasn't pleasant, exactly, but it also wasn't unpleasant—and Joker's quiet gasp was more than enough reward. That subdued noise made him impatient to see how big a reaction he could get. Spurred on, Leo took the head into his mouth and dragged his tongue flat along the underside.</p><p class="western">Joker arched, letting his head fall back. “A-ah...!”</p><p class="western">Now that was more like it. Still lapping steadily, Leo took his cock a little deeper, then retreated before sliding his lips down again, shivering when his master rewarded him with a stifled moan.</p><p class="western">“You actually did it,” Joker mused, a little breathless.</p><p class="western">Of course he had. His master didn't need to sound surprised. And why was he still talking so casually? The husky edge to his voice was gratifying, but not enough. Leo wanted him to tremble and gasp and fight for every word. He bobbed his head faster.</p><p class="western">Joker worked his fingers deep into Leo's wild mane, sending tingles down his spine. Ooh...that touch felt like he was melting. Leo let his eyes slide shut to savor the sensation.</p><p class="western">“You really are loyal to a fault, aren't you? But I like that. Little in this world is more important to me. I'd go so far as to say...you're everything I've ever wanted in a Mask.”</p><p class="western">Sharp tendrils of heat curled deep into Leo's belly. A small, rough noise escaped his throat. He had always coveted Joker's approval. But like this, on his knees with his master's cock on his tongue and his deft fingers buried in his hair and his voice dark with pleasure, pleasure that Leo alone had given him...he was shocked by how much Joker's words affected him. Leo shifted and realized that he'd hardened completely.</p><p class="western">“You sound like you're getting worked up. I suppose I'm unsurprised; your sign is known for its susceptibility to praise.” A low, husky hum of a chuckle. “Are you enjoying yourself?”</p><p class="western">Not wanting to stop sucking, Leo answered with a ragged whine of affirmation. He'd had no idea how hot the center of Joker's attention would be.</p><p class="western">“Go ahead and moan as loud as you want. Nobody can hear us outside, so it's all right to get excited. Just don't touch yourself.”</p><p class="western">As soon as his master had forbidden it, Leo became painfully aware of how desperately his cock ached. But his need to obey and please was still stronger, so he pushed himself to focus all his attention on the hot flesh filling his mouth.</p><p class="western">“Keep going,” Joker breathed. “Take as much as you can.”</p><p class="western">He could do that. If his master wanted more, he'd give him everything. Inhaling through his nose, Leo plunged down as far as his gag reflex would let him. Joker bucked up into his throat with a loud cry, unrestrained at last.</p><p class="western">Leo growled in possessive satisfaction. This moment was all his. This graceful, powerful demigod wanted him and only him. Forget what he'd said earlier—surely Joker would never ask any of the other three executives to get down on their knees like this. And if anyone walked in here, Leo would strike them dead on the spot, because this sight was only for him. Joker himself had told Leo he was special and this only proved it. The thought fed a forgotten hunger, a craving no less deep for how long he'd pushed it to the back of his soul, never believing it would be satisfied.</p><p class="western">A gag threatened and Leo retreated slightly, reluctant to surrender any of Joker's length. He settled for gripping the base and pumping with one hand while sliding his lips over the rest, rolling his tongue around the head. Joker moaned anyway and tugged Leo's hair to guide him to his most sensitive spots. Leo made up for his lack of skill with sheer eagerness, and soon Joker was flushed and trembling, his cock like hot steel on Leo's tongue, leaking bitter salt.</p><p class="western">“Faster,” Joker panted. Leo obeyed, and shuddered like a flame in wind when Joker's throaty cry rippled through him. “Oh, <em> yes </em>, just like that. I should have started using you ages ago. But I know you'll recompense me for everything I've missed. You're so good...my faithful lion...”</p><p class="western">The praise sank into Leo's veins like a drug. He sucked in earnest, stroking his hand and bobbing his head as fast as he could, greedy to hear more cries of ecstasy. He was dimly aware of his own arousal, a hot heavy ache between his legs—but so much keener was the squeeze of Joker's thighs around his ribs, his nails scratching his scalp, his sleek body quivering with every flick of his tongue. Leo was drunk on his master's taste and smell and lilting voice. More than he needed air, he needed to make Joker come.</p><p class="western">Joker's moans pitched higher, faster. His fingers tangled in Leo's hair and his hips jerked. “T-Tatsuya!” he whimpered.</p><p class="western">Leo's stomach flipped over in shock and lust. He'd never imagined such intimacy—Joker calling out his given name, stripped bare of honorifics, in such a desperate voice. His master losing control for him. He needed to hear that ardent sound again and again. Echoing Joker's whine, Leo struggled to take his cock deeper.</p><p class="western">“Please, Tatsuya, don't stop!”</p><p class="western">Another stab of wild heat. Moaning in a fever of arousal, Leo squirmed, rubbing his thighs together in a vain attempt to relieve the building pressure. If Joker kept crying his name like that, he just might...</p><p class="western">Joker's body suddenly stiffened and quaked. His cock throbbed on Leo's tongue, filling his mouth with thick hot fluid. It was shockingly bitter, but it was also the sign of a job well done—his proof that Joker had, however briefly, belonged to him. So Leo swallowed every drop and sucked for more until Joker flinched and pulled him off.</p><p class="western">“Did I please you?” Leo panted, looking up from his master's lap for approval, beyond caring how desperate he sounded. His face burned; his slick, swollen lips buzzed. He was rock-hard and it felt like he'd soaked a wet spot straight through his pants.</p><p class="western">For a split second, Joker paused, his hand loosening from where it had been buried in Leo's hair. “I...” He sounded almost disoriented.</p><p class="western">But before Leo could be certain he hadn't imagined it, the odd moment was gone.</p><p class="western">“Yes, very much,” Joker purred, tucking himself back away. His voice was still breathless and lustful pride swelled through Leo. “You're a natural talent...so enthusiastic. And all without even the promise of a reward.”</p><p class="western"><em> Reward? </em> Leo's cock twitched and he tried not to look too eager. True, he had done this for its own sake, and he'd do it again in an instant. But this chance, this hint, was far too tempting. Especially with his cock aching and the taste of his master's seed fresh on his tongue.</p><p class="western">Joker chuckled as if Leo's thoughts were writ plain across his face. “I like to acknowledge exemplary service. Thus I ask you: what is your wish?”</p><p class="western">Leo licked his still-tingling lips. There were so very many things he wanted. And it was hard to think with Joker's fingers carding through his hair. Images leaped haphazardly through his mind, from chaste—Joker petting him, praising him, crooning his secret name—to filthy.</p><p class="western">But he wasn't sure how much was permissible. What might cross the line and sour Joker's generous mood into anger. And anyway, something about asking to touch his master felt...wrong. Presumptuous, almost blasphemous. He was lucky enough to have been invited once.</p><p class="western">However, he also knew what happened to people who refused to confess their true wishes to Joker.</p><p class="western">“A kiss,” Leo said finally.</p><p class="western">“Such a humble desire.” There was a note of amusement in Joker's voice. “Would that really satisfy you? Or are you merely pretending chivalry...instead of being honest with me?”</p><p class="western">Leo hesitated. Then he realized that he'd hesitated, and he rushed to give an answer, any answer at all, his mouth dry with prickly foreboding. The words tumbled out uncensored: “Nothing could ever satisfy me when it comes to you. But a kiss would be enough for now.” He hoped that Joker didn't notice the plea implied by <em> for now </em>. Or he did notice, and was willing to indulge his servant...</p><p class="western">“I see. Sincerity at last. Although you still haven't answered my question in the spirit in which it was asked.”</p><p class="western">Before Leo could flinch, Joker seized him under the jaw.</p><p class="western">“You're right to fear hiding your soul from me,” Joker said, his voice suddenly too steady. “And you, my lion, of all people...such tepid false modesty does not become you.”</p><p class="western">Leo's heart hammered in his chest; he was sure Joker could feel it pulsing the thin skin of his throat. He didn't dare answer back. If such minor cowardice was unacceptable, then surely making excuses or begging to be spared would be even worse. For some reason, the possibility that Joker was about to rip out his Ideal Energy did nothing to kill his erection.</p><p class="western">After a pause that shrilled along Leo's nerves, Joker released him. “But today is not your first wish—the deciding act that would either doom you or bring you to my side. You've already become mine to keep.”</p><p class="western"><em> Mine to keep </em>. Not exactly unconditional love, but Leo had never known that anyway; Joker's possessive words were sweeter than any he could remember. Weak with relief, dizzy with longing, Leo barely resisted the urge to rub his ruined cheek into his master's lap.</p><p class="western">Joker continued, “So I'll overlook this fainthearted lapse and take you at your word. If one mere kiss is all you ask, then a kiss is what you shall have.” And with that, Joker lifted away his mask and set it beside Leo's on the floor.</p><p class="western">For a moment, Leo could only gawk, his mind frozen silent. <em> As beautiful as a goddess! </em> Despite what he'd claimed earlier, his master couldn't possibly be human anymore—or maybe he never had been. His true face was so eerily perfect that it resembled another mask. Wide, limpid amber eyes with long lashes, lips like pink petals, skin as smooth and pale as porcelain...where it wasn't flushed with the aftermath of sex. Joker would have been a rare beauty if he were a woman; on a man, his looks were nothing short of unearthly.</p><p class="western">At Leo's bewitched expression, Joker only smiled, subtle and enigmatic. “One kiss. That's all the reward you claimed. Thus, when it ends, so must our time here.”</p><p class="western">Leo nodded as Joker pulled him to his feet, already wondering why he would ever let their kiss end.</p><p class="western">Then that sweet, soft mouth pressed against his and Leo sighed in surrender. Still afraid to demand more, wanting to memorize every sensation while it lasted, he savored the velvety feel of Joker's lips and the tickle of his breath. Joker started out surprisingly tentative, too, but soon grew bolder. Leo let out a small, throaty noise when Joker nipped his lower lip, prompting him to open up. Joker licked at the roof of Leo's mouth, marking his new territory. The thought that Joker could taste the traces of his own release made Leo shiver.</p><p class="western">Then Joker drew his tongue back along Leo's, inviting him in, and gave an encouraging murmur when Leo started exploring his mouth. His master tasted like night air, clean and dark with the barest hint of smoke. Gradually Leo's restraint slipped away until their tongues tangled and he dared to pull Joker close, pressing that lithe, warm body against his own.</p><p class="western">Joker's hand snaked into his coat. Leo gasped, almost breaking the kiss, when it closed firmly around his erection. Even through the fabric of his pants, the solid grip felt intense after he'd been so hard for so long.</p><p class="western">He groaned aloud when Joker started pumping him. What was this? Hadn't Joker said that all he would get was one kiss? His master must be playing with him—if Leo lost concentration, broke the kiss for even a second, even just to catch his breath, then it was all over. Joker would stop and leave him here, unsatisfied, aching and wet.</p><p class="western">Joker added a twisting flick of his wrist, his thumb rubbing the sensitive spot under the head with every stroke. Leo's knees turned to water and he clutched Joker against him. Rocking his hips, he panted and moaned helplessly into Joker's mouth. By now their kiss was barely more than a messy clash of lips and teeth and tongue. But Leo fought to maintain it, desperate to keep Joker touching him for just a little longer. He couldn't let this moment end yet. He was already so close. That should have been humiliating, but all mattered right now was his master—and whether or not he'd let him come.</p><p class="western">His cock throbbed in Joker's tight fist. Pleasure burned under his skin and coalesced white-hot in the pit of his belly. With every quick stroke, the flames built higher, wilder, until they flared free and roared through his veins. Every muscle tightened so sharply he trembled. A guttural noise tore from his throat. Leo clawed at Joker's back, shuddering as he spurted into his pants. Patiently, Joker milked him to completion, letting him ride out his release, until it was suddenly too much and Leo's breath hitched in pain.</p><p class="western">Dazed, drained, Leo nearly let out a mew of protest when Joker pulled back, breaking their kiss and disentangling himself from Leo's embrace. Even through his post-orgasmic fog, it didn't escape his notice that Joker was half-hard again. Had his master really...gotten off on this? On making him come?</p><p class="western">Leo's mouth watered. Swallowing hard, Leo licked his teeth, tasting the very last hints of Joker's seed and the unique flavor of his mouth. The tip of his tongue slipped out to wet his traitorous lips, on the verge of asking, begging: <em> Do you want more of me? </em> Despite coming only seconds ago, the idea of a repeat performance made him feel weak all over again. Surely now that he had experience to learn from, he could make Joker's second time even better...</p><p class="western">Before Leo could gather either the courage to speak or the wise restraint to stay silent, Joker dashed his hopes. “Go clean yourself up before anyone sees you,” he said.</p><p class="western">Joker's abrupt words left Leo strangely bereft. Or maybe this hollow sensation was more like shame, standing there sticky wet and foolish and yet still wanting more.</p><p class="western">But the odd emptiness vanished when Joker added, “Until I call on you again.”</p><p class="western">Leo's heart leaped at the implication: He might get to taste his master more than once. Might get another chance to prove how only <em> he </em> could satisfy—nobody else could ever compare, could ever deserve the privilege of touching Joker or seeing his uncovered face. He wanted to fuck Joker so well that his master would keep coming back. Until he couldn't do without Leo anymore, couldn't get enough of him, relied on his mouth and hands and oh God maybe even his cock if Leo was very lucky. Until Joker belonged to Leo as much as the other way around, every moan and shudder confirming, in no uncertain terms, that Leo really was special. His master's chosen favorite. The only one who Joker trusted to give him what he needed.</p><p class="western">With a shock of self-consciousness, Leo realized that Joker had paused, his elaborate mask in hand, staring at him. Leo's lustful fantasy dissolved into apprehension. But Joker's gaze wasn't angry. It was another blank moment like before. And this time, with the mask off, Leo could read his face clearly: confusion and loss and maybe a trace of fear. An unsettled, unsettling expression, as if Joker had never met him before. As if he'd turned around expecting to see someone familiar, but instead found himself looking at a total stranger.</p><p class="western">Then the moment ended. The struggle on Joker's face vanished back into serenity. Leo's master put on his mask, gestured his servant away, and Leo had no choice but to obey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>